User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Gracious Madam Cyan
Gracious Madam Cyan Skill 'Clear Sky's Divine Breeze (Negates all status ailments, 30% boost to Atk & ) 'Burst 'Vittel Blast (13 combo on all foes & for 3 turns; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 13 BC) 'Brave Burst Green Gale: Luna Llena (17 combo on all foes, for 3 turns & for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 16 BC) Brave Burst Lost Violet (21 combo on all foes, for 3 turns & for 3 turns; Cost: 21 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Unwavering Loyalty ( ) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Cyan is a greenish-blue color. On the color wheels, it is located midway between blue and green, making it the complementary color of red. Wikipedia? What's that? Wikia? What's that? Huh, research encyclopedias? Cool. Glad we're making an article talking about a color. How much have you learned? Let's give it up for Cyan! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 This Leader Skill isn’t too shabby. It’s not too overpowered, however. This Leader Skill negates status ailments, which already makes Cyan a viable anti-debuffer to use. However, this doesn’t fully make the squad immune to status ailments as there are Leader Skill locks used by a number of bosses in the game that can cripple your squad if it lacks an anti-debuffing ability on BB/SBB. Cyan also boosts Atk by 30%, which is alright. There are much better boosts to utilize than just Atk, which will be explained in a bit. Cyan also boosts Spark damage by 75%, which is one of the commonly used Spark boosts on Leader Skill, like Ark’s Leader Skill. The best in the game is 100%, utilized by Raaga. Still not a bad Spark boost to utilize. However, by comparing Ark to Cyan, Ark carries the same boosts as Cyan, lacking the status immunity part. Ark might lack status immunity, but to ensure full anti-debuffing abilities, Leader Skills are not supposed to be the only thing used for preventing status ailments due to Leader Skill locks. Besides, Ark provides a 35% boost to all stats compared to Cyan who only provides a 30% Atk boost. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Cyan's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal very high damage due to Cyan’s high Atk and damage modifier. Similar to Adel, Cyan also provides a 70% Spark buff, which isn’t the best in the game as there is Charla with her 100% Spark buff. 70% is an alright Spark buff to use, but it’s beaten by so many other Spark buffs in the game. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Cyan's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal very high damage due to Cyan’s high Atk and damage modifier. Cyan receives a nice Spark buff upgrade from 70% to 80%. This still isn’t the best Spark buff, but it’s a much more respectable Spark buff to use. On the topic of Sparks, Cyan provides a BB gauge momentum boosting effect: BB-Spark fill. This is one of the most useful BB gauging effects due to its immense ability to bypass BC drop resistances that enemies may have. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Cyan's UBB utilizes a base 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Damage will be very high thanks to the high Atk and damage modifier. This UBB is really just an upgrade from her SBB. In fact, the buffs provided by UBB either don’t provide enough damage utility or too much. Don’t get what I mean? Let’s take a look. Cyan provides a 130% Spark buff, which is a really nice buff to utilize. However, the overall damage utility from this UBB isn’t as high as other units like Avant and Chrome, who provide significantly higher damage utility buffs combined together, such as crit and sparks. The BB-Spark fill is also quite nice, but it’s rather unnecessary to carry a 3-6 BC fill on Spark if the squad can already fill their BB gauges easily. Squads that can spark decently can already fill their BB gauges before BC collection, possibly their SBB gauges. Overall, this UBB is rather underwhelming and unnecessary due to low damage utility and overflowing BB utility. A squad doesn’t really need to carry insanely high BB utility via UBB if the squad has enough BB gauge momentum to fill their SBB gauges. Extra Skill Score: 7/10 Cyan gets a 4 BC fill effect each turn, which is great. She generates her own BB gauge momentum. However, this is all she provides and there's nothing much else going on. Besides, these fill effects can be easily utilized by units that provide them via BB/SBB buffs. Arena Score: 8/10 Cyan has a 27 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a good Drop Check to use in the game. Cyan’s Atk is quite high, allowing her to deal considerable amounts of damage. Cyan’s AI is also pretty good too, fitting best in the top slot thanks to her high chance of proccing BB when enemies are above 50%. As a lead, Cyan doesn’t stick out much. Her spark abilities are useless since sparks rarely occur in Arena. There’s barely anything to take advantage of using Cyan’s Leader Skill. True, there’s the 30% Atk boost, but it’s far better to use units like Toutetsu and Hadaron who can boost Atk even more. Stats Score: 9/10 Very high Atk and Def stats, which are very balanced with each other. HP and Rec are also quite high too. In terms of typing, my type preference for Cyan is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 There’s not much use with Cyan. There’s already Chrome who can utilize the Spark buffs and BB utility in a much better fashion. It’s especially the fact that Chrome utilized all of what Cyan can do but with some few additions. Cyan already got outclassed the moment she got released sadly. However, nonetheless, Cyan is still a good Spark buffer to use, but not the greatest. The 80% Spark buff is still used by many as it’s one of the most common Spark buffs in the game. It’s just that there’s a huge lack of utility coming from Cyan. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Demon Core *Occult Treasure & Demon Striker Conclusion Total Score: 8.0/10 Not much going on for a unique color like Cyan. Favorite color? Red! Blue! Green! Yellow! Comment below on what you think of Cyan! How do you use Cyan in your squads? What’s your favorite color? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Oracle Knight Ark *Calamity Steel Chrome *Mad Heretic Gazia *Glamorous Peril Savia Category:Blog posts